Junjou Desire
by The White Sheep
Summary: Misaki develops a desire towards Usagi-san, a desire which might make him incapable of standing the next few days ...


_My name is Takahashi Misaki, 18 years old, a second year in in the economics major at Mitsuhashi University. My current state is living together with my landlord: Usami Akihiko, Usagi-san .. somehow along the way I came to call him that, a 28 year-old writer and Boy's Love novelist, When was it? Why? _  
_But now... NONE OF THAT MATTERS! THE PROBLEM IS WITH THE CONTENTS OF THOSE!_  
"Usagi-san!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
I felt them burning. I angrily went directly for the BL perverted novelist sitting casually on the sofa in the living room. My face must surely have been a hideous sight.  
"Get your ass up you perverted ass-back! You freaking wrote another of these shitty homo novels! Argh!" I screamed, freaking out as never before.  
"When the hell did I ever say something like this: _'__.. ah .. Usagi-san, you make me wet and dirty all over ..' _or_ ' .. yah! Usagi-san, more .. ah, ah .. I .. want .. to feel .. you .. deep inside .. me-ah!__'_ What the freaking hell?"  
Usagi-san sat perfectly calm, watching me casually. I stood panting after all the screaming. My cheeks were burning hot but nothing of it due to embarrassment or anything like that. Pure anger.  
He suddenly smiled teasingly.  
"Misaki." he said with his usual deep, lustful voice.

I felt a tickle in my chest.  
_Stop that .._  
"Misaki .. you would never say that?" he asked with a smirk, crossing his legs and arms.  
I stared at him angrily.  
"You said it! Of fucking course not! What do you take me for? I'm no freaking homo!" I yelled, turning my cheek to him.  
He giggled his voice and sounds still adult-like and as strangely lustful as ever.  
"Misaki .. you just spoke them out loud to me, didn't you? Don't you think you might as well be able to say them in a different context?"  
He rose from the sofa. I quickly stepped back, away from him.  
"No freaking hell it not! Those fucking homo lines aren't mine you dirty old man! Pervert!" I was panting wildly again.  
He approached me yet again. I felt his firm hands grabbing my waist, pressing me tight up against his body. I blushed, turning my head away from him.  
"You've been avoiding me recently, Misaki." he stated seriously.  
"Of course I would. If not, you'd just write another chapter of 'My dreams of what to have Misaki do'!" I screamed, my whole body tensing up at my limited freedom.

He strangled me tighter with his arms.  
"Misaki." his voice called to me directly into my air.  
A chill went down my spine, not uncomfortable. Still, my body crumbled and I tried moving my head away from his. Of course he just held me closer, caring less for me avoiding him, or at least trying to. He kissed my jaw, trailing down my neck.  
_Ah .. _  
I got goose bumps at his fierce touch. My ragged breathing was exiting him, pleasing him to the extent of wanting to tease me here and there, gently, roughly.  
"Ah .. hah-ah .." I moaned, my head falling backwards as his lips tickled below my chin, moving lower and lower, suddenly stopping.  
I'd unconsciously placed my trembling hands on his waist, clinging to him. I gazed in a blur up at him, my head still hanging backwards. He smirked in a sexy manner. I couldn't deny the fact that he was in that moment extremely sexy to me. My hands clung to him even more, my fingers tensing up, feeling his body under his shirt. He released my waist, ripping my shirt off me with a force that made almost every button become undone. I felt the fabric, still on me, change to a definite seducing sight. I could read it in his eyes. One shoulder exposed. Most of my youthful male chest visible to his starving eyes.

He suddenly pulled down my pants and underwear, completely impatient.  
_Ah .. Usagi-san .._  
I was eagerly waiting for his sexual hands to burn my with his flaming desires. I didn't know why today had set me this much on fire. I'd usually pretend I didn't want him to do these things to me.  
"Misaki." his deep voice sounded from just in front of me.  
The distance between us pissed me off. I watched as his fully dressed persona stood challenging me. In a daze, barely conscious of my actions I stepped forward towards him, grabbing his shirt with my trembling hands. Was trembling this visibly not extremely embarrassing? Then why was I still going on and on, stripping him awkwardly. His chest was that of an adult's, muscular and extremely manly. I touched him carefully, growing more impatient myself as his hands grabbed my waist yet again. I longed for him to press our bodies tight together. He sat himself on the sofa pulling me with him to sit on his lap, my shaky knees both placed on each side of him. His hands press me down hard into his lap.  
I blushed, my cheeks burning like never before, perhaps because I didn't remember ever having been in this position before.  
_How to ..?_  
He caught my mouth, plunging his damp tongue into my mouth. My body instantly started to move, my hips growing wild and uncontrollable. I took his head in my hands, his hair running through my fingers easily. I nervously slid a hand down between my legs, reaching for the zipper in his pants.  
_Found it. Now .. _  
I unzipped it awkwardly, still feeling his tongue play with mine, his hands grapping my hips eagerly. I felt a chill run down my spine. He was hard as stone. I blushed wildly, clentching my eyes shut as I started rubbing him nervously.  
_Ah .. so awkward!_  
"Misaki .." Usagi-san moaned into my mouth, his breath running down my throat.  
His breathing increased, I must be doing something right. I felt myself getting more turned on by his sounds and touch.  
I felt something wet in my hands, quickly drying my hand in my shirt before grabbing one of his hands massaging my hips. I lifted it to my mouth as I parted my lips with his and nervously put two of his fingers into my mouth, licking them. I'd shut my eyes, afraid to look at him. This was too embarrassing. I released his fingers from my mouth and dug my head. Leaning my cheek against his shoulder as I pleaded in a whisper: "Do it, Usagi-san .."  
I automatically lifted myself as I felt his hand trailed down my side, feeling him rub his fingers against my private area. I moaned longingly down into his shoulder as I felt his fingers enter me gently. I felt as if something in my stomach was twitching. The feeling was strange but not entirely unpleasant. There was definitely pleasure involved.  
"Ah .. hah .. Usa-Usagi-san .. hah .." I moaned in a shaky voice.  
I could feel how my knees were trembling as I had to sit in an odd position because Usagi-san was using his hands at the moment. I innocently kissed him on the cheek, whispering for him to do it for real his time. I heard him chuckle deeply.  
"Misaki, say it." he demanded.  
I sorta liked him doing that. But I wasn't going to be obedient today. This was my time to give him pleasure and demands.  
"No .. Usagi-san .. today .. I decide." I said in a whisper.  
I kissed the hollow of his jaw, breathing into his ear as I nervously took his thing in one hand and placed myself right above it. I took a deep breath and as I forced him into me my head fell backwards.  
"AH! .. ah hah-ah .. nghn!" I exclaimed as I pressed on, wanting all of him to fit.  
I felt as if it was choking me.

"Mi-saki…" I heard him moan at me.  
My throat felt weird, as if Usagi-san was trying to get out of my mouth as well. I awkwardly clung to him, pausing before I would start to move. Usagi-san's hands were a little shaky, probably due to my strange craving behavior today. His hands placed on my hips. I kissed him gently as I started to move, feeling him slide in and out my spine feeling almost completely numb.  
"U-Usagi-san! M-!" I demanded half-finished.  
I felt his hands force me to take all of him into me, deeper and deeper, faster and faster.  
"Mi-saki. Misaki." he breathed into my mouth as he was surely gazing at me as I was bending backwards, resting my hands on his hands on my hips.  
"Ngh .. AH!" I screamed as he plunged into me aggressively.  
Was he getting impatient with the speed? I opened my eyes wide, staring at him as he kept taking me more and more aggressively. He was extremely aroused. His face abnormally sweaty, his eyes piercing mine with a fierce gaze. He could have been snarling but he wasn't.  
"Misaki… I'm going to-" he panted seriously.  
I watched him as he was still moving wildly. I had no time for preparation as he had gone insane with his own thinking. He took me hard. Forcing me to take all of him into me almost in inhumanly speed.  
It kinda hurt a little with him being rough like never before and yet there was definitely pleasure in this as well as earlier.  
_Will I be able to stand up tomorrow?_  
"Ahh! Ahh! Ngn-arh!" I screamed, unintentionally, tears overflowing from my tight shut eyes.  
My body was weak under his touch.  
_I guess not .._

* * *

I've used the criticism that some of you gave and changed the lettering and also writing it more normally as I did before. I've learned to do so by now :)


End file.
